Tough All Over,The Birth
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: This is the birth of Samantha from my Tough All Over story.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Angel.**

**Author's Note: Here it is -The birth of Samantha that I didn't put in Tough All Over. Hope you guys like it. **

"You're supposed to be on bed rest," Angel said.

"I am on the couch," She said as he helped her sit down. "I can't stand being in the bed any longer."

"It'll be over soon," Dean said making a joke out of it.

She shot him a deadly look. "It will be for you if you keep it up."

"I was joking," Dean said in defensive. "Ever since you became pregnant you've been touchy."

"I can't believe you said that," Sam said in shock.

"It's the truth!" Dean said trying to get one of the guys on her side.

"You're on your own," Sam and Angel said not getting involved.

"If you don't like it why don't you just leave?" She snapped.

"Leave the poor guy alone," Bobby said as he walked in from the kitchen handing her a cup of water.

"I will if you make him stop talking," She said taking a drink.

"Dean, leave you're sister alone," Bobby said.

Her face changed.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked worried.

"I'm not an expert but I think my water just broke," She said panicking.

"Better get a new couch," Dean said seriously.

They all looked at him like he was nuts.

"The couch will be fine!" She gritted threw her teeth.

"Okay we need to get you to a hospital," Angel said.

"I'll go start the car," Sam said running out the house.

Angel lifted her and carried her outside when Sam stepped out of their car.

"The car won't start," Sam said freaking out.

"WHAT?" Jamie yelled.

"It's okay. We'll take the Impala," Sam said.

"Over my dead body," Dean said.

"Dean our sister's in labor with our niece!" Sam said trying to reason with him.

"I've heard enough. Angel put Jamie in the back seat," Bobby said.

"Bobby…." Dean began.

"The sooner we stop arguing the sooner she'll get to the hospital and out of your precious car," Bobby said.

"I'm driving," Dean said not liking the plan as he got in and started the Impala.

Blue Oyster Cult was singing Don't Fear The Reaper on the radio.

"Change it!" She said nearly shouting.

"There's nothing wrong with-" Dean tried to protest as he drove.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO DON"T FEAR THE REAPER BEFORE MY CHILD IS BORN!" She yelled.

"Okay!" Dean said switching the station.

George Strait's All My Ex's Live In Texas was playing. Everyone was quiet not believing they were listening to it before Sam had enough.

"We don't need music," he said turning it off.

For a few minutes the trip was quiet until a tire blew out.

"Come on!" Dean said not believing what was happening.

"Was that a blow out?" Jamie asked trying to look out the window.

"Sounded like one to me," Angel said in the same tone as her.

"I am not having my baby in this car," She said freaking out.

"Sam help me change the tire!" Dean demanded jumping out of the car not wanting his seats to be messed up.

"I'll call an ambulance," Bobby said dialing when his face grew to worry.

"What?" She said not really wanting to know what was wrong now.

"No signal. I mean its okay we can deliver the baby here," Bobby said.

"So I can hear Dean bitch more?" She said wide eyed.

"Honey it's going to be okay," Angel said trying to calm her down.

"You're not the one who's in labor!"

Sam and Dean walked back with solemn looks.

"Don't even say it," She threatened.

"I used the spare on the last hunt," Dean said like a robot.

"Guys I said we can deliver the baby here. How hard can it be?" Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other horrified.

"Angel can do it," Dean said quickly.

"What?" Angel said in a high voice.

"You got my sister knocked up. You can deliver your kid," Dean said.

"Hold on…" Angel protested.

"Well you have been around for over 200 years so you must have experience," Sam added.

"Just because I've been around longer doesn't mean…" Angel tried again.

"I don't want to hear another word from anyone of you! _I'm _the one that's in labor! Me! Not you! So shut the hell up!" She said angry.

They all closed their mouths.

"I'll deliver it," Bobby said. "You two stay outside don't even look. Angel you're staying by her side. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Angel said.

""It's going to be okay," Bobby said.

"That's easy for you to say. I should have said no then this wouldn't be happening," She said making Bobby laugh.

OOOOOOOOOO

Couple hours later….

"Can't you get someone to stop?" She said in pain from the back seat.

"Have you seen The Hitcher?" Angel asked.

"You're doing fine," Bobby said.

"That's easy for you to say," As another contraction hit hard.

She squeezed Angel's hand until tears of pain started to come out of his eyes. "I wish I was still a vampire then this wouldn't hurt so much," He said.

She looked at him. "You want to trade places? I'd be happy too," She said sarcastically.

"You two are bickering like an old married couple," Bobby said.

They looked at him. "We are married."

"Not old though," Bobby said.

Then she turned her head and saw John Winchester sitting in the passenger seat smiling at her.

"You're doing great honey. I told you I'd always be there for you," John said proud.

She smiled. "Daddy."

Angel and Bobby looked where her gaze was. "There's no one there," Angel said.

"Whatever it is it's calming her down," Bobby said impressed.

"I won't leave until your ready," John promised.

"Not to be alarmed but it looks like it wants to come early," Bobby said looking up.

"What?" That caught her attention. "My baby is not being born in Dean's car. I'll never hear the end of it."

"He'll live," John said with a smirk.

"You're going to have to push," Bobby said.

"Bite me," She groaned as she pushed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you think is happening?" Sam asked as they sat on a rock.

Then they heard her do a blood curdling scream.

They looked at each other. "I think she's possessed," Dean said seriously.

All of a sudden they heard a baby crying.

"She's born!" Dean said jumping up happy it was finally over.

OOOOOOOOO

"You did great," Angel said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Actually Bobby did great," She said.

"It was nothing," Bobby said.

"I guess you can bring the guys over," She said holding the baby.

"If you wish," Bobby said leaving

"What do you want to name her?" Angel asked.

"Me?" She said surprised.

"You went through the pain. You should name her."

She looked at John who was looking at her.

"Samantha," She finally said.

"Samantha?" Angel said.

"Unless you want a different name," She said.

"Samantha's good," He said. "Too bad I forgot the camera."

"Like you know how to use one," She joked.

He was never good at technology. Still can't get his voice mail to work. She looked back at John who already disappeared.

"Bobby says its over but I don't believe him," Dean said cautiously.

"This is Samantha. Samantha this is your dorky Uncle Dean and smart Uncle Sam," She said.

"Hey. I'm not dorky," Dean protested.

"Just dumb," Sam said smiling.

Dean finally saw the mess on his seat making his eyes wide before he passed out.

"He'll live." Bobby said trying not to laugh.

The End


End file.
